Forever Everdeen
by PeetaTucci
Summary: What happens when 24 stars are locked in a house together? Send tributes stuff to help them "survive" Forever Everdeen!
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Everdeen**

**Okay, I have NO idea what I'm about to cough up. Inspired by Whitneyleeman Forever Everdeen Parody.**

**I don't own anything :P**

Welcome to Forever Everdeen! We are the ONLY reality show which lock up 24 of Panem's best, and see what happens Guess who we have THIS season!

_Cato_

He's mean, he's lean, he's a fighting machine! He likes fighting, killing and reality TV!

_Clove_

She's a feisty girl with ATTITUDE! Clove has a crush on Cato… Shhhh it's a secret!

_Glimmer_

Meet Glimmer the blond-Snooki with an attitude on her!

_Cashmere_

Cashmere loves cupcakes, puppies, and DANGER!

_Gloss_

Yes, it's a boy's name.

_Marvel_

The hyper 16 year old boy who enjoys making stupid faces and TROLLING!

_Finnick_

The pin-up boy who has a secret!

_Annie_

She's kooky and crazy, and she likes swimming!

_Gale_

Meet the Seam hunk who LOVES squirrels!

_Cinna_

Cinna is NEVER seen without his signature pink tracksuit, and well, he likes to play with FIRE!

_Haymitch_

The ancient Jersey shore wannabe!

_Madge Undersee_

She may sound like an old lady, but believe me, she's wild and free!

_Primrose Everdeen_

She goes by Prim, she's small, but she's living large.

_Delly_

Smelly Delly has a crazy crush!

_Rue_

She may look cute, but she's vicious!

_Thresh_

He's Thresh an he knows it

_Seneca Crane_

Seneca spends A LOT of time on his beard…

_Buttercup_

Prim's bezzie, oh, and did I mention, he's a cat!

_Foxface_

Shhhh, she doesn't talk much.

J_ohanna Mason_

RAWRRR don't mess with Johanna

_Katniss Everdeen_

She is a little mean- I mean…. Nice! Sorry Katniss!

_Peeta Mellark_

He bakes bread….

_Portia_

Cinna's style buddy!

_Mags_

Maggie, or Mags, is 80, but she's young at heart!

So there are our stars! But can they stay living together in a massive house?

Today our stars saw WHO was sharing a room with WHO!

**_BOYS 1_**

**_Cato_**

**_Gloss_**

**_Thresh_**

**_Seneca_**

**_Buttercup_**

Cato: WHAT THE HELL, I WAS TOLD I GOT MY OWN ROOM!

Gloss: But I'm allergic to cats!

Thresh: ...

Seneca: Ewwwwww

Buttercup: ...

**_Boys 2_**

**_Peeta_**

**_Marvel_**

**_Gale_**

**_Cinna_**

**_Haymitch_**

**_Finnick_**

Peeta: Oh yay... my old friend Gale -.-

Finnick: ...

Marvel: Meh... It's okay...

Gale: YHGCFKLDAMNPEETAXFRTUH

Cinna: OMG! I cannot_ share_ a room... ewww!

Haymitch: It's okay... wait... no drinking? ZFDHNODRINKINGSUXKSDFTGH

_**Girls 1**_

_**Clove**_

_**Glimmer **_

_**Annie**_

_**Johanna**_

_**Katniss**_

_**Portia**_

Clove: What? I have to share WITH THAT MAN STEALING GLIMMER!

Glimmer: That's mean Clove, I'm a delight to be around!

Annie: It's... ohhhh look a butterfly...

Johanna: What? KATNISS?

Katniss: You're not the only annoyed one Johanna!

Portia: ...

So there you are! Review...! Send your favourite star something they need to survive? ANYTHING! In the reviews select what you want to send to your favourite star and WHY!


	2. Chapter 2

**IT'S 8:00AM IN THE FOREVER EVERDEEN HOUSE**

_Warning: contains immaturity and OOC goodness._

Katniss: OOOOOhhhhhh yay gifts!

Cinna: Where's mine?

Glimmer: Yay a gift!

Katniss: What the hell? Sparkle gets a gift and NOT ME?

Glimmer: Ewww fried chicken! This is gonna get me fat! Katpee can have it!

Marvel: Ohh cookies…. TROLLING COOKIES :O

**Interview time!****  
We take stars aside and ask them what they thought of today!**  
Glimmer:

I just can't believe I got fried chicken! A cell phone or hair straighteners would've been nice! –hint hint-

Katniss: I just can't believe GLIMMER got the fried chicken! This is SSOOO sad! Even Marvel got cookies : (

Marvel: Yay cookies! Trololololol

Aren't they amazing?

_Meanwhile in Boys 2_

Peeta: Katniss is MINE

Gale: Katniss is MINE

Peeta: Katniss is MINE

Gale: Katniss is MINE

Etc etc. etc

_Meanwhile in the kitchen_

Cinna: Annie, I'm NEVER talking to you again!

Annie: I'm sorry! What did I do?

Cinna: it's too horrible….

Annie: What Cinna?

Cinna: Double denim….

_Meanwhile in the Cellar:_

Haymitch: shhhhh….

Buttercup: ….

Haymitch: let's get the beer and go!

Buttercup: Agreed!

Haymitch: YOU CAN TALK?

To be continued….

_Meanwhile back in boys 2_

Gale: Katniss is MINE

Peeta: Katniss is MINE

Gale: Katniss is MINE

Peeta: We should probably stop…

Gale: …

Peeta:….

Gale: Nah!

INTERVIEW TIME!

**I: So Annie, you made any friends on the first day?**

A: ….Yes

**I: Who?**

A: Peeta, Katniss, Johanna, Finnick, Haymitch, Buttercup, Clove, Gloss, Marvel…

**I:…**

A: The taxi driver, Six flags guy, Prim….

**I: Gale, who do you want to leave first?**

G: PEETA PEETA PEETA PEETA PEETA PEETA PEETA PEETA PEETA PEETA PEETA PEETA

**I:….**

_Meanwhile in the Garden_

Rue: Shh, Prim, they'll hear us!

Prim: Sorry Rue! I've never sneaked away to a wild party before!

Rue: It's a bunny themed birthday party..

Prim: Still…

Rue: ….

Prim: Wait! There's Mags doing Yoga!

Rue: She's spotted us!

Mags: What are you kids doing?

_Meanwhile in the Cellar_

Haymitch: YOU CAN TALK?

Buttercup: Shhhhhhh!

Haymitch: :O

Buttercup: You can't tell anyone!

Haymitch: But, But…. I GOTTA TELL SOMEBODY!

Buttercup: If you don't tell, I'll get you Capitol Brew.

Haymitch: Capitol Brew?

Buttercup: Yes, Capitol brew, the most expensive drink in the world.

Haymitch: Fine, I won't tell!

**Marvel's POV**

Ugh… sooo bored! I look at my daily schedule

7:00am: Make at least 20 "Arrow to the knee" comments

8:00am: Go make random Justin Bieber jokes on forums.

9:00am: Dislike at least 15 youtube videos

WAIT! It's 10 past eight! I'm late!

**Katniss's POV**

I feel so bored… I lean on the keyboard of my laptop and accidently type hnuger gamors fafaon into google.

"Ugh!" I scream.

But instead, google just says:

_Did you mean: Hunger Games Fanfiction?_

I click on that, and I'm lead onto this amazing website called fanfiction.

The first fic I see says:

Sexy Times Underthesee

Peeta and Katniss get down and dirty

"What the hell!" I say out loud.

I scan through it quickly, yes, it's vile.

I click on Reviews and say:

" wwwwwwwwwwww"

I didn't enjoy it.

**Attention stars! Come to the living room! Three of you have been randomly selected, and one of you will be voted off. We will announce those three people in the living room.**

Everyone gathers in the living room looking nervous.

**The three eligible for being voted off are:**

Finnick: Ohhh the suspense!

**They are:**

**Gloss**

**Johanna**

**Rue **

**So who will be voted off?**

**Leave who YOU want voted off the reviews, as well as any gifts you want sent to your favourite star! **

**Remember, reviews keep this story going!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So? Who has been voted off?**

**Is it Johanna?**

**Gloss?**

**Rue?**

Katniss: JUST TELL US ALREADY!

**Okay, okay. **

**It's Gloss**

Gloss: Meh, I don't care, I never liked ay of you anyway….

Cashmere: How about me? Your sister?

Gloss: Meh….

GIFT TIME!

**Katniss POV**

OMG it's gift time! If that damn Glimmer gets another gift I swear…

"Ohhh TWO gifts for me!" I say in delight, picking up the two parcels, one small, one larger,

"Isn't that nice Glimmer!"

Glimmer just glares at me. I open the small package first, revealing a tiny pink metal device.

"What is this?" I say, opening it, no, no chocolate.

Glimmer laughs!

"It's a cell phone stupid!"

"A cell phone? Sounds painful. You can have it."

"YES" Glimmer yells, crap, she won't come off it now…

I open the next thing to reveal a bow and arrow,

"THAT"S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" I raise it to get rid of Glimmer while I can, but it doesn't work. It's a fake.

**Glimmer's POV**

Ohhhhh another gift!

"Look who has a gift?" I say, literally rubbing the gift in her face.

I open it, revealing more fried chicken.

Wait another one! Hahaha, hopefully this one's…..

IT'S HAIR STRAIGHTENERS!

I CAN SURVIVE!

I switch them on, but nothing happens, they're fake.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

What a HORRIBLE day this has been.

_Meanwhile in the kitchen_

Finnick: Umm…. Delly…

Delly: Yes my love- I mean my friend!

Finnick: Did you send me this picture of you in a lacy bra

Delly: Noooooo (winks at camera)

**Glimmer's phone**

Cato: Wanna go out? ;)

Glimmer: Sure ;)

Glimmer to Clove: Guess wat? Cato asked me out!

Clove: That's…

Glimmer: AMAZING I KNOW!

Clove: -.-

**Clove's POV**

Bitch just stole my man. Okay, this calls for sabotage! Hahahahahaa….. I know! I'll expose her secret crush on a certain someone *evil face*

_Meanwhile in the Cellar_

Haymitch: Got the Brew?

Buttercup: Hell yeah!

Haymitch: Right, get the JB CD, and the strawberries….

_Meanwhile: In the garden_

Rue: That party was CRRRAAAZZZYYYY

Prim: I KNOW!

Rue: Do you think they noticed I wasn't there when we were supposed to be?

Prim: Hopefully not. Uh-Oh, there's Mags, she's got her Yoga matt out!

Rue: RUN

Mags: YOU ROTTEN KIDS!

**Gale's POV**

It's been a nice day. My order from E-bay finally came, a dartboard with Peeta's face on it! Right now, I'm sitting on my bed playing darts, and watching My little Pony (Shhh don't tell)

I notice and shiny pink parcel for me coming under the door,

"Oohhhh a prezzie!" I say, jumping up and down and clapping my hands.

I open it, to find a picture….

OF KATNISS AND PEETA KISSING!

How can this be? Katniss loves ME!

I go onto facebook and write:

_Gale Hawthorne: Peeta sucks._

After a few minutes I notice there is a comment.

_Mr X: I can help you. Meet me in the Cellar at midnight._

WOAH!

Two things, who is Mr X, and two, when did I add them?

**Katniss's POV**

I get out my laptop and check facebook, ugh, only notification has Gale's name on it.

IGNORE.

I log off, and find myself going onto Fanfiction, and find this awesome story, called "Katniss reads fanfiction" OMG, it's like Katniss reads Katniss reads fanfiction…. On fanfiction….

I scan through it, and I can't help laughing my ass off. This is hilarious! I wonder if Gale _really_ likes My little Pony….

I notice that weird story about me and Peeta has been updated again. The author has a photo of a pretty blonde girl, wait….

THAT'S FREAKING MADGE!

Madge is all the way over on the other side if the room, I can't be bothered to call her, so I facebook her instead.

_Katniss to Madge: WTF! Peeta and I are not together! . P.S – I think Gale likes my little pony!_

**Peeta's POV**

"Hey Finnick!" I say, "You seen Glimmer? She left crumbs on my bed."

"No. Last time I saw her she was texting while crying, with a bucket of fried chicken..."

I laugh, but he's serious. "By the way, you know Delly the best, have you seen her bra?"

I blush, " NO! Why, have you?" it's Finnick's turn to blush.

"Forget it."

**Remember to review! Send your favourite a gift! And who you vote out from**

**Prim**

**Haymitch**

**Cashmere**

**_Next time on Forever Everdeen:_**

**_Gale schemes with "Mr X"? Who is Mr X? Will Mags give up her dream of being a yoga teacher? Will Glimmer get fat?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the really nice reviews! The amount of reviews has been crazy (for me) as in my last story I got 28 reviews in eleven chapters, and this one has 25 (last time I checked) in three chapters! Plus, I got two reviews from the author of my favourite fanfiction (Katniss reads fanfiction)**

**Talking of Gizzygirl, one, thanks for letting me include Katniss reads fanfiction! Two, I made a reference to the Gale pony thing, in Katniss reads fanfiction, and now people are sending him my little pony gifts, so I'm not trying to copy Gizzygirl.**

**I don't own the Hunger games, Katniss reads fanfiction, or My little pony.**

**As usual, OOC, just take that as a given…**

**So who's going out?**

**Will it be Mags?**

**Will it be Cashmere?**

**Or Maybe Prim?**

Johanna: Seriously, just tell us….

**Okay! It's Cashmere!**

Cashmere: They're just jealous because I'm pretty!

Johanna: Meh…

**Gift time!**

Five gifts today!

**Gale's POV**

Yay! Three gifts for me! Look whose popular…

I lay out the three gifts in front of me, clapping my hands in excitement.

The first gift in a My little pony DVD with a free figure! I blush to myself as Katniss looks at me, eyebrows raised.

"I know okay! It's only Rainbow dash! I get it, Pinkie pie is cooler!" she just rolls her eyes.

The next gift is soft. "A tee-shirt!" I think, ripping the package open. As I see it, I see Gale on it! Probably a team Gale shirt!

NOOO!

It's a Team Peeta shirt, and it says "Gale sucks" underneath!

Wait, this person os obviously Team PeetaisstupidGaleisbetter, and shortened to Team Peeta! As for Gale sucks, I know that's just code for Gale is awesome, DUH!I put the shirt on, a smile on my face! The next parcel is thin, another photo? I open it….

FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU

_Meanwhile, in the room of love_

Glimmer: OMG babes I just had the BEST idea…

Cato: What babes?

Glimmer: Well babes, we like open out prezzies at the same time!

Cato: OMG that's like an amazing idea babes!

Glimmer: OMG let's start babes!

Cato: Okay babes!

Glimmer: OMG I'll start!

Cato: Ok babes!

Glimmer: OMG I got fried chicken that's sooo sad!

Cato: If you din't want it babes I'll have-

Glimmer: NO!

Cato: Ummm, okay I've got a sword yayy!

Glimmer: OMG that's great babes!

Cato: OMG Let's chuck it at Cinna!

Glimmer: Yeah babes!

_Clove's lair_

Dear Diary,

It's day two of my master sabotage plan. So far I have sent Glimmer more fried chicken to get her fat so Cato won't like her! Mwahahahahahahahaha

Sorry, I have to go, I have a meeting…

_Meanwhile in the Prada Shrine_

Cinna: I'm bored…

Portia: Me too!

Cinna: Hey, wanna "play with fire!"

Portia: Sure thang!

_Meanwhile in the garden_

**Rue's POV**

We need to get rid of Mags, she's stopping Prim and I going going clubbing!

This calls for sabotage! But I'm too nice for sabotage…

But I know a secret group who aren't….

**Delly's diary**

Dear Diary,

I master seduction plan is underway. He's sooooo into me. Yesterday he told me to get out of his closet. He's playing the disguise-that-I-like-her-by-pretending-I-hate-her plan. It's obvious.

Delly x

**Katniss's POV**

"Hahahahaha!" I laugh out loud, as I read about Peeta capturing Gale and putting him in the My little Pony dungeon! (But not really)

Suddenly I notice something slip under the door from the boy's room.

I go over and pick it up, and find a note!

It's a C sharp!

But really, on the back, there's a letter!

It's a capital M!

There's writing on the back though, and it says:

_Dear Katniss_

_Wanna go out?_

_I would come and say, but Gale has the door locked. And the bolted. And boarded up. And me tied up. I'm writing this with my teeth._

_ANYWHOO_

_Wanna go out?_

_Peeta x_

I giggle, and write underneath,

_Sure ;)_

I hear some loud angry screaming from the boy's room, and then the My little Pony, theme tune…

I wonder what goes on in there…

_Meanwhile in a labyrinth of dark tunnels_

**Gale's POV**

Where am I? Where can I possibly be?

…

Hmmm…. Is this is a clue to where I am…

It's a sign saying "_Meeting place_"

But It's probably someone else's meeting place.

Even though it says "_Yes, you Gale."_It can't be me.

"Gale?" a deep, manly voice says.

"Mr X?" I say,

"Yes." Mr X says, stepping out of the shadows, "Come into my lair."

Mr X is Clove!

**Yes, the Katniss reads fanfiction mimics/references were intentional. If you haven't, some parts were just odd, a lot of them were requested my reviewers soooo….**

**Review! Send your favourite gifts, and vote who you want out from:**

**Thresh**

**Johanna**

**Portia?**

_**Next time on Forever Everdeen**_

__**Will Rue and Prim sabotage Mags? Will Clove scheme with Gale? With Gale ever find his favourite pony action figure?**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are amazing, seriously. I've got 47 reviews, which I find amazing! Loads of gifts, it's like freaking Christmas round here!**

**It was a close race between who was to go out; Portia or Thresh… normally it's obvious, but I'll have to count….**

**So who shall go out? It was VERY close but….**

Portia: Ohhh the tension!

**It's THRESH! (I think, as far as I can tell from the votes, I might have made a mistake)**

Thresh: Aww, Thresh feel sad.

Portia: I'm sorry Thresh!

Johanna: Hahaha, only one vote for me to go out. That means only one person to DESTROY!

**Gift time!**

_**Foxface's POV**_

It's day 5 of my appearance on "Forever Everdeen" No-one seems to notice me, and I've got lots of juicy gossip. So, what do I do with juicy gossip and a skill of ear wigging? You create a misleading magazine.

I've been working all night in it, and I have EVERYTHING I need. A notebook, and a typewriter, even a hat with "Press" written on it. (I've tried pressing it, but nothing happens.)

Now all I need is a….

What's this?

A gift? A MICROPHONE!  
One to shove in people's faces! PERFECT! Now all I need is name for the magazine name…

_**Glimmer's Chatroom**_

_GlimmerandShimmer has entered the Chat room_

**GlimmerandShimmer:** Any1 there?

_TheSituation4 has entered the Chat room_

**GlimmerandShimmer: **Who r u?

**TheSituation4:** Me! Cato!

**GlimmerandShimmer**: OMG Soz! IDNKWYWLOL

**TheSituation4:** Wat does that stand for?

**GlimmerandShimmer:** I did not know who you were laugh out loud, DUH!

**TheSituation4**: …

**GlimmerandShimmer:** Why r u called the situation?

**TheSituation4:** Cuz that's wat everyone calls me!

**GlimmerandShimmer**: Noooo…. Only u…

_TheSituation4 has left the Chat room_

**GlimmerandShimme**_**r:**___Im srry bbz! : ( U didn't have 2 leave!

_Mr-Snarey has entered the Chat room_

**Mr-Snarey**: Hello

**GlimmerandShimmer**: Who r u?

**Mr-Snarey**: Your worst nightmare

**GlimmerandShimmer**: -Gasp- you're a Clown-Dalek who shoots out spiders?

**Mr-Snarey**: Glimmer, I have a secret of yours.

**GlimmerandShimme**r: wat?

**Mr-Snarey**: Your little…. "Crush"

**GlimmerandShimmer**: U BETTER NOT TELL! I'll burn u with my hair straighteners! I hav weapons cuz I have amazing sponsors! I hav make up and a mirror and an IPHONE!

_GlimmerandShimmer has left the Chat Room_

_Knives12345 has entered the Chat room_

**Mr-Snarey**: Clove?

**Knives12345**: Gale? U got any info?

**Mr-Snarey**: Glimmer seems scared that every1 will find out her secret

**Knives12345**: Excellent.

**Mr-Snarey**: U promise u will help me destroy Peeta once we've broken up Glimmer and Cato?

**Knives12345**: Yh, I promise.

**Finnick's Journal**

_Today was okay. Annie wants me to keep a di- I mean journal (She thinks I can get rid of my issues that way)_

_Annie and I both got T-shirts today. Mine says: I love Annie, and hers says: I love Finnick. I'm wearing it now, hmm… very cosy._

_Got to go… Delly's spotted me…._

_Meanwhile in the Garden:_

Rue: Hey Prim! Guess what? Mags has a new yoga video so she's distracted! We can go clubbing now!

Prim: Yeah, guess what? I got a blindfold, maybe we can use to on Mags some time! But how are we going to get there? The club's 10 miles away….

Rue: No worries. Who has a NEW convertible! ME!

Prim: Aren't you too young to drive…?

Rue: Hmmmm, good point.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_Meanwhile in the Cellar_

Haymitch: Buttercup, we've got a mission.

Buttercup: What? Tell me!

Haymitch: We have a meeting with our clients tomorrow, it's sabotage of another contestant!

Buttercup: Yes, I do sabotage a lot. Who do you think rigged the reaping so Peeta and Prim would certainly be called? I knew Katpee would volunteer, and she'd be gone….

MWAHAHAHAHAHA

Oops, hairball.

Haymitch: Right…. Okay. But I'm new to this. If always wanted to be a professional sabotager….

**Gale's Diary**

Today has been AWFUL!  
Okay, so I just watched a video I was sent, of Katniss saying: "I love Peeta" THIS IS AWFUL!

Just think positive Gale, POSITIVE!

Maybe it's code, yes, she must know my secret code, where love means: love Gale, and Peeta means not Peeta, DUH! So she's REALLY saying I love Gale, Not Peeta!

I got another team Peeta shirt! Yay! This one's in pretty pink!  
So, many have wondered where I have been. I have been scheming with Clove. We will destroy Glimmer and Peeta, and Katniss shall be mine.

Oops, almost got hit by one of Clove's arrows, she's practising throwing knives at her Glimmer dummy. Maybe I should get a Peeta Dummy….

Gale xxxxx

**Guys! I don't like to give limits to the gifts, but could you please not send nude pictures, sex tapes etc. Let's keep this a K/ K+ rating. Sorry to be a party-pooper. **

**Okay, so instead of asking you to do the normal thing of me giving you three tributes, and you choosing which one goes out, I'm going to do something different.**

**I want suggestions for Foxface's magazine, and the best one will become the magazine title. I'll pick my favourite from the reviews…**

**Obviously you can still send gifts!**

**A reviewer asked if I'm Glato or Clato, well, this is probably an unpopular opinion but Glato…. XD**

**I ship Clove/Thresh, don't ask me why….**


	6. Chapter 6

** A/N – Congratulations to TeamGlimmer, who had my favourite title for Foxface's magazine. (I shortened Foxing Around: Sneaky secrets to just Foxing around as this is a little shorter and sweeter.) **

**So you win – well, nothing.**

**I haven't managed to include EVERYONE'S gifts – (I'm a poo) **

_Dear Johanna_

_Sorry I voted you out!_

_._

Johanna: About time...

**Gale's POV**

_**PEENISS IN THE KITCHEN?**_

_Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen, both 18, were spotted in the kitchen of the Forever Everdeen house yesterday, TALKING and SMILING! They must be in love!_

_I camped outside of Peeta's room until he had to come out for food and water, and then shoved my microphone and camera (Thanks to the nice sponsors) I guess you could call it an interview._

_**I: So Peeta, what's it like dating Katniss?**_

_P: How did you get in my closet?_

_**I: The world WANTS to know Peeta, is Katniss a good kisser?**_

_P: Umm, I guess…_

_**I: So you don't think she's a good kisser?**_

_P: What? No! I mean - Yes... wait, what was the question?_

I shove the issue of _Foxing Around_ to the floor, kicking it again and again. UGH! This is HORRIBLE! (Luckily I've had all the seasons of Gossip Girl to get me through this torture.)

I'm hoping Katniss and Peeta won't date once I've destroyed him (It would be hard)

ANYWHOO

Katniss and GALE are going to be the next Forever Everdeen Power couple! Yes! That's going to be me who has reporters camping outside MY room, hiding in MY closet and shoving a microphone into MY face.

Clove and I have a master plan. First, we are going to reveal Glimmer's big secret. This will make Cato angry and he will break up with Glimmer and Clove will comfort him. (They fall in love and whatever)

Then, I will make a move on Katniss, and I will comfort Katniss, Peeta will come, by that time we'll be kissing (Or more if it goes well) then, Peeta will come in (Clove will make sure he comes in at the right moment) he'll run out crying, into the road, and BAM. He gets hit by a bus. (I have "Help" who will make sure a bus DOES come) and the rest is history! Katniss and I get married, and have many, _many_ babies.

Katniss's POV

Hmmm, I really want a cookie.

Yeah, okay, I'll go get a cookie from the kitchen, I saw Peeta bake some tis morning, they'll be cookies.

I go into the kitchen to see a horrible sight.

Johanna. Eating. The last. Cookie.

Nooooooooooooo!

"Johanna!" I yell, "Why are you eating the last cookie?"

"I was hungry!" She insists "What are YOU going to do about it? I just polished my axe (Thanks reviewers!) and I' LOVE to test it out..."

I just grumble on my way out. I've NEVER been so angry. NEVER!

There are some presents on my bed from reviewers. Good, something to brighten up this dark depression.

The first box is small, and I open it up... a box. A blue velvet box! I flip it up to find a ring! A diamond! Inside is a note!

_"Will you marry me?"_

_-Peeta_

I gasp, and flip over the note, to find ANOTHER NOTE!

_LOL jks_

_-Pinkpanda123_

_P.s - the diamond's fake_

RAAAAGGGEEEE!

Okay, next gift. I open it.

And all I can say is...

WTF?

_"How to identify a chicken's gender"_ by _SkyeElf_

Okay, when will this come in useful? I hate chickens, even the author's name is weird. Seriously, how can an elf live in the sky?

Still in a bad mood I take out my computer a log onto fanfiction. I notice a SYOT is on the first page, and I clickon it, seeing ony one spot is open; for the District 7 girl. I just can't resist! I go onto reviews a type in:

**Name**: Johanna Mason

**District**: 7

**Personality**: Very annoying and greedy (AND ALWAYS TAKES THE LAST COOKIE!) Not friendly and no-one likes her, oh, and she also stinks of a rotten fish coated in onion juice wrapped in a year old cheese.

**Looks**: Fugly and ugly.

**SUBMIT**

Johanna's POV

I'm relaxing in the kitchen, enjoying a very nice cookie, when suddenly the room starts to spin and I feel myself teleporting! Suddenly, PLOP! I find myself in a huge woody area.

"30."

What the... where am I? I'm on a metal circle... wait... this is the arena! I'm surrounded by amazingly beautiful Mary-Sue's who are all flawless, one next to me has knee length hair and five inch glittery eye-lashes...

Wait...

I'M IN A FANFICTION SYOT!

Gale's POV

_What's this? A party invite? Oooooooh!_

_Dear Gale Hawthorne_

_You are formally invited to the wedding of _

_Peeta Mellark_

_and _

_Katniss Everdeen_

FFFFFUUUUUUUU

**_Meanwhile in the basement_**

Haymitch: Buttercup? Buttercup? BUTTERCUP WHAT THE-

Buttercup: AHH!

Haymitch: Why are dressed like sailor moon?

Buttercup: Umm, well, HEY LOOK A GIANT BEER! -runs away-

Haymitch: BUTTERCUP!

Buttercup: What?

Haymitch: Look, I think Prim's cheating on you! With a puppy!

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Hi guys! Really Sorry I didn't get all gifts in. I think I might start only including the most imaginative gifts, sorry! It's really hard including EVERYONE's gifts, I'll try and include as many as possible.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys. I haven't updated in forever because I tried this new thing called a life. I know. I'm kidding of course.**

**I'm back at school, so less time to be awesome. Sorry.**

**So here we are, almost one hundred reviews, (I feel pretty!)**

**I'm just going to say it 100****th**** reviewer gets to choose an OC to join the Forever Everdeen cast. If you not 100****th****, please don't tell me your OC if you're not 100****th**

**THE CRAZIER THE BETTER!**

**As always, only the BEST most original gifts!**

**Some gifts were brushed over quickly but will become an important part of the story later.**

**PREVIOUSLY ON FOREVER EVERDEEN!**

**Lazy! Just go read the previous chapter -.-**

Cato's POV

Today I got a gift (Yay!)

It's pink and sparkly and really pretty, it's a cuboid (Yes, I do know basic math) I don't want to rip the paper so I gently slide it off and save it for later. Inside is a book,

_The Hunger Games_, it's called. I open, starting to read, and can't stop! It's amazing!

It's about these games where twenty-four kids have to fight to the death, and there can only be one winner! (SUCH and original idea)

Annie's POV

I wonder, lonely as a cloud through the rooms of the house casually looking through other people's stuff (As you do!) and wonder if I can find Finnick's.

There are three box's, labelled:

PEETA'S BOX OF STUFF

GALE'S BOX OF STUFF (It's bulging with _Gossip Girl_ and _My little Pony_ stuff…)

FINNICK'S BOX OF STUFF

I'm guessing it's the last one, but I'm not sure. I open it up to find several tridents, some ticket's to Finnick's trident class (…) , A Delly Catcher kit, his I heart Annie T-shirt and….

_How to get rid of girls_ by Skye Reviewer

FINNICK IS TRYING TO GET RID OF ME!

Peeta's POV

Okay, so today has been REALLY weird! I got sent a Gale voodoo doll (keeping THAT in my pocket!) and now I hear this abnormal laugh coming from the girl's room…

"Who's that?" I shout into the room.

The ugly laughter continues. "heeellllooo?"

Then I see it. Katniss the floor, laughing like a maniac, with a chicken, whose legs she is holding up!

"Katniss! What an earth are you doing!"

she just giggles and says,

"Chickensexting!"

I narrow my eyes and say "Are you high?"

"No!" She laughs, "I just had some helium!"

I snatch the red bottle she has under her arm "This isn't helium!" I yell, "This is laughing gas!"

She just giggles. "I thought it was helium! I wanted to make my voice squeaky! I mean, who doesn't?"

Wow. I must the only sane person around here….

Foxface's POV

Hmm…. Where am I? I seem to be in a labyrinth of twisty passages all alike…. I was just looking for the cellar!

Suddenly I hear voice's… secrets! Perfect! I get out my notebook and scribble.

Then I hear it. My jaw drops to the floor.

I just heard Glimmer's big secret!

Delly's POV

Ohhhh a gift! A book!

The book says _101 ways to make Finnick Odair fall in love with you_

Yes! This will make Finnick EVEN MORE in love with me!

I open it, to find it with only one tiny paragraph! Wow, this should be easy then!

_HAHAHA! FOOLED YA! Like you could EVER get Finnick to fall in love with YOU! He is MINE! ~Gizzygirl_

FOREVER ALONE

Glimmer's POV

"Cato!" I yell into the boy's room "Who wants tickle time?"

All I hear is angry ripping, and I see Cato angrily ripping a book!

"What the hell Cato?"

"Glimmer! I read this book and there's this awesome character called Cato, and he's just like me and he dies! What the hell!"

**FOXING AROUND: THE LATEST ISSUE**

**SO WE FINALLY KNOW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for lack of updates. My ends of year exams are coming up so I've been revising.**

**INTRODUCING: Our Fabulously Glamorous blue-eyed blonde Alex! **

**So, shall we begin?**

Katniss's POV

I stand a yard back from the tiny, squirming thing wrapped in pink paper. I decide I should probably put whatever it is in the cage we keep Gale in when he's had soda….

DING!

"Ooooo!" I squeal "Internet sponsor gift!"

I open up the mail and it gives me a link, yay! A fanfic!

_Cinna gently caressed Katniss's face and softly kissed her on the lips. _

"_I love you Katniss. More than anything. When will you realise you belong with me?"_

_Katniss kissed him passionately-_

I slam the laptop shut and shudder. Great. Now I won't be able to sleep tonight.

Suddenly I notice a email from

Hi Kat!

Have u seen this? :O

I click the link and I pale, and my jaw drops.

_**FOXING AROUND: GLIMMER'S BIG SECRE,: FINALLY REVEALED!**_

_**So, I, Marissa Foxfaclina Babarissa July Octavia Facis, have discovered the secret EVERYONE wants to know. And I, Marissa Foxfaclina Babarissa July Octavia Facis, am going to tell you. So read on and I will tell you! Go on read and I will tell you, yes, I WILL tell you! And her big secret is-**_

I rip up the paper into a million little pieces.

"PEETA, GET THE HELL OVER HERE!"

Johanna's POV

It's day three of the games. I have absolutely NO idea how I got here, but I have a feeling Katniss had something to do with it.

Suddenly, I hear crackle of feet breaking twigs near me.

I jump out,

"HANDS UP, PREPARE TO DIE!" I scream, sticking my axe out in front of me.

Then I realise, it's the girl from the cornucopia.

"Maybe we could be allies!" she says hurriedly, offering her hand. "Hi, I'm Fairy-Glitter-pretty-princess."

I shake her hand. These games are just too weird.

"Allies."

Katniss's POV

"I swear I had NOOO idea Katniss!"

"You swear?" I say angrily.

"YES!"

"Good. Because I was about to lock you in the cage with my baby alligator."

"OW! What was that for?"

"Sorry! I pulled on these red gloves I got as a gift and they punched you! I didn't even mean to! It was like they did it for me..."

He rolls his eyes. "Hmm. Well lucky I got this ice as a gift."

"This is so embarrassing." I say, "EVERYONE knows!"

"Not everyone." Peeta Insists "Rue doesn't. She's been on that bouncy castle all day…"

This. Is. A Disaster.

I find Prim on my laptop. Great, now I can't tweet my pain!

Glimmer's POV

When I go through the kitchen every pair of eyes are on me. I raise one eyebrow as the whispers follow me.

I pick up the latest _Foxing Around_, and the stream of ice runs down my back.

I skim through the paper to find _my_ secret, revealed.

_Yeah! That's right!_ It says

_Glimmer Sparklecake has a crush on our very own Peeta Mellark !_

_**Introducing the OC next Chapter!**_

_**REMEMBER TO REVIEW MY DARLINGS, IF YOU DON'T KATNISS WILL LOCK YOU IN HER ALLIGATOR CAGE!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm a happy bunny, (Gizzygirl updated Katniss reads fanfiction, I got a grade back and got an A+, and I found two of my textbooks that had gone mysteriously missing.)**

**So this chapter may be crazy. By the way, I know there were lots of mistakes in the last chapter. **

**I'd like to give a shout out to ****Thaiartfromcp14 who's a reader of my story and gave me a really nice shout out **

**-****Slaps self with fish****-**

_Glimmer's Diary_

Okay, so the last few days have been a nightmare. EVERYONE has been teasing or avoiding me. Lucky Cato has been hooked on four books called _Twilight_. (Literally hooked, there are wires connecting him to a machine that shock him when he stops reading…)

And you know what? The weirdest thing happened the other day. This crazy blonde girl suddenly ran at me, dressed as a loaf and screamed;

"PEETA IS MINE. MINE I SAY!"

Then she asked me where Katniss was and left…

~Glimmer~

Meanwhile on Katniss's facebook

_Katniss Everdeen_: Hiding under my bed cuz there's scary banging on my door.

LIKE A BOSS

_Alex Tenderwood_: YOU WILL DIE AND PEETA WILL BE MINE.

ALL MINE BABY.

_Katniss Everdeen_: You're not even in the books!

_Alex Tenderwood_: No, I just have lot of feelings….

I quickly log off facebook and onto fanfiction. I notice my favourite story

Has been updated by the author, so I check. I FEEL ANGRY.

It says,

that _I_ never competed in games!

LIES! I'm going to give this "Gizzygirl" a piece of my mind….

I busted my ass for those games, now I don't get credit?

_Johanna's POV_

It's day five of the games.

Fairy-glitter-pretty-princess is gathering berries

"Hey, Johanna, look, I don't think I can kill you…"

"Me neither Mary-Sue…"

"That's not my name!"

"Hypothetically."

She takes my hand and we smile at each other.

Suddenly, a parachute comes down for me, and I take the heavy metal object out.

A machine gun.

Fairy knows what I thinking

"JOHA-"

BANG BANG BANG

These games should be easy…

**FOXING AROUND**

**WE INTERVIEW PITA!**

F: So, Pita, I have a question for.

P: It's Peeta. And yes, I also have a question for you. Why are you on a unicorn?

F: Fashion reasons, you wouldn't understand.

P: Whatever. What's the question?

F: Are you interested in Glim-

_At this point the unicorn was thrown in an onion pit and the reporter has still not been rescued. The interview ended here._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Yes, I know, haven't updated in FOREVER! I was in a play, now I'm studying for exams…. Blah blah blah**

**YOLO**

**Alex's POV (The new OC)**

Okay, so my therapist says I should keep a diary to get out all of my emotions, so, here goes:

PEETA IS MINE

PEETA IS MINE PEETA IS MINE

PEETA IS MINE

KATNISS WILL DIE

KATNISS WILL DIE

GLIMMER WILL DIE

GLIMMER WILL DIE

**Katniss's POV**

"PEETA!" I yell at the top of my voice, "DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS BANANA!"

Suddenly, across Cato's bed I see a tall thin, pink bottle on Cato's bed. It smells of strawberries, and the sickly sweet scent flies up my nose from three yards away. It smells so good…

I pick it up, and see it's in a heart shape.

I can't resist. I take a sip. It tastes… so… good….

Warmth flies through my body, and it feels good.

"Katniss? What are you doing going through my stuff?"

Cato.

"COME HERE CATO SO I CAN LOVE YOU!" I scream, throwing myself at him.

Peeta comes in on our little love scene, his face contorting in horror.

"Sorry Peeta baby, this is just the way things are."

"What the hell Katniss? We are so-"

Suddenly he notices the pink bottle, and picks it up.

"Katniss, this is a LOVE POTION!"

He reads the silver label out loud.

"How much did you drink Katniss?"

"Umm… about three spoons."

"Hmm… 1 spoon is 1 day. Two is a week, and three is… unknown.

Great, you could be stuck like this for days, weeks, months, YEARS!"

"Surely it's no problem? Is it Cato-poo?"

"Don't touch me."

"Wait," Peeta says, if you only had three spoons, why is there so much gone?

As if on queue Clove runs in, followed by Buttercup

"Get away from me you crazy talking cat!"

"Clove, where have you been all my life?" Buttercup says, yes_, says_. Love potions? Talking animals? This day has been just like a fairy tale!

"Where have you been all my life?" repeats Buttercup.

"Hiding from you!" Clove yells.

_**Gale's POV**_

My master plan is working perfectly. I have created a love…. Polygon.

I love Katniss, Katniss loves Cato, Cato loves Glimmer, Glimmer loves Peeta, Peeta loves Glimmer, Clove loves Cato, and Buttercup loves Clove.

Okay, so maybe it didn't go _perfectly_…

Katniss was supposed to fall in love with me, my face being the first she saw, but you know, I didn't have time to make sure, _Gossip girl_ was on…

Oh, and Buttercup was supposed to fall in love with Alex, but you know…

I'm like Puck in _Midsummer night's dream_! By that guy, what's his name? Rhymes with Snake Sneer…

**You know what? It's been awhile since we voted someone out. So here are your choices:**

**Portia **

**Seneca**

**Cinna**

**I know, I know… Your very own Sophie's Choice…**

**Have fun with your lives m'dears, and remember, YOLO YOLO YOLO YOLO YOLO YOLO YOLO YOLO YOLO YOLO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, guys. Sorry if you thought this was an actual chapter. But I'd just like to say that updating is going to be rarer now, and updates will be shorter :(**

**A lot of you commented on the length/time it took to update. But I've been revising for VERY important exams, and I've also just been in a play which has had very long rehearsals.**

**Sorry for the wait!**

**PeetaTucci**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! So do you guys like my cover? Also, only 3 exams left, YAY! Oh and also, naming no names, I don't appreciate people making complete **_**dupes**_** for my stories without my permission. Not being rude, but it wouldn't be fair.**

**In other news, wait, there is none. **

**LET US BEGIN!**

_**Katniss's POV**_

Right, so here I am, in the kitchen. There's buzz all around, and everyone is wondering why the hell we're here.

"YOU BITCHES ARE MESSED UP"

Cinna storms in, full pink tracksuit, hair as high as the empire state.

"How could you vote my girl Portia out?"

"_We_ didn't do it! _They_ did!" Says some bare-faced monkey (-Points to reviewers-)

Wait? Bare-faced monkey?

"Seneca?" I whisper, as everyone turns, "What happened?"

"I got sent a shaver OK!" he yells, "I thought my beard wasn't looking too sharp, so I wanted to trim it. And well, it all came off."

"Well," said Clove, "Now you have no beard you can't come here any more. It's what gives you your powers."

"I know…" Seneca whispered, as he went to get his suitcase.

**-Violin music-**

**How sad to see not one, but TWO of our Forever Everdeen Crew gone? Well, it's ok. Because when one epic hairstyle leaves, another one comes.**

**Introducing, EFFIE TRINKET!**

Katniss Everdeen: Effie Trinket, How do I begin to explain Effie Trinket?

Haymitch: EFFIE TRINKET IS FLAWLESS

Glimmer: She has a Chanel bag AND an Alexander Mcqueen scarf…

Marvel: I hear her wig is insured for $10,000!

Buttercup: I hear she does hair salon commercials…

Buttercup: In District 2!

Gale: Her favourite movie is The Princess Diaries…

Peeta: One time she met Hayley Williams on a hovercraft, and she told her she had cool hair.

Mahogany: One time she yelled at me "THAT IS MAHOGONY"

Mahogany: It was_ AWESOME_

_**Meanwhile in the girl's room…**_

_**(Peeta's POV)**_

"Katniss! Katniss?" I shout, when suddenly the puppet from scream pops up.

"AHHHH!"

"What? You don't like my makeup?"

"No, it's not great. Maybe ask Cinna for some tutoring?" I say, "Anyway, are you still in love with-"

"CATO!" She yells, as he walks in,

"I guess that's a yes…"

So far this week has been horrible. There's this love… polygon. Which I'm not going to even begin to explain. What? You want me to? LAZY! Just go read the previous chapter…. Jeez.

Anyway, basically, Alex and Glimmer have been waiting by my door (Literally) Katniss has been stalking Cato, and I wouldn't be surprised if Haymitch took a swig of that potion and started loving Effie….

So instead of even bothering to try help Cato I wonder into the kitchen where I see Finnick.

"Hey Bro, Delly been bothering you?"

"Nope," He grins, "Not ever since I got this!" he's holding a grey can clearly labelled ANTI - DELLY SPRAY.

"Wow, if only I had that in fourth grade when-" Then I see them.

Finnick sees them too,

"MY EYES! MY EYES!"

Naked. Photos. Gale.

"When did he take those..?" asks Finnick.

_**Alex's POV**_

Okay, so this whole thing just got complicated. Everyone's in a love…. Polygon. Glimmer and myself are head over heels for Peeta, whose only got eyes for Katniss, whose nursing her unrequited love for Cato, whose with Glimmer. Not to mention, Clove is also wanting a piece of Cato pie, but she's being stalked by Buttercup. And who loves me? No one!

So I just sit here casually punching my Katniss pillow.

"Were you dropped on your head as a baby, or were you just born stupid?" I whisper too her.

_**Kaniss's POV**_

Suddenly, Johanna literally materialises in front of me.

"I just…" she pants "Escaped the games for the THIRD time, figured out how to teleport myself here, and escaped the victory tour…"

"Teaches YOU too take the last cookie…"


End file.
